The Test of Fight And Love
by LotusBeauty22
Summary: 5 women fight for love and respect in the world of the WWE. Multiple pairings. Please Reveiw.
1. Meeting the Girls

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. I just want to thank Esha Napoleon, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Ortonholic for taking apart of this story. I appreciate it a lot. Hope u guys enjoy it and please review.

In WWE, you can get the dream job of a lifetime. You travel around the world and perform in front of thousands of fans screaming out your name. It's a feeling that can never go away even if you want it too. Being a diva in this business is a little harder. We have to fight to keep our spot and also we have to prove every night were just as better as any man. We go through fights and love. But in the end you fill a sense of completeness, you feel it when you find true friends and maybe a true love to tell you never give up. In this story you will see five women go all the hardships any women would go through just in ring and a world called the WWE.

First my name is Charlie Williamson who is 28 years old and from New York City. She has long jet black hair and shining silver eyes I ever seen on a black girl before. I'm 5'9 and have a nose stud and both ears completely pierced. Has a blue dragon on her right arm, on back of my neck has "Lively Up Yourself"and "Love the life you live, live the life you love" on her left wrist. I'm a capoeira master for 6 years. And been a 5 times Women's champion. I'm a sweetheart but can be a badass when you push me over my limits.

Next is Lille Belle Guerreo, daughter of the late great Eddie Guerreo. She started in the business at the age of 19 years old. She's 5'6 with short brown hair with blonde streaks with emerald green eyes and from El Paso, Texas. Lille is every bit as strong willed and strong minded as her father, Eddie Guerreo. She has a unique sense of justice that happens to make everyone she's not friends with a target to be beat up.

Alyssa Rose Wilson is 27 years old and from Nashville, TN. She long straight brunette hair with blue eyes. She 5'6 and is currently our Diva's Champion for the second time. She likes country music, shopping, and wrestling of course. She's very down to earth. Doesn't get angry often, but when she does nobody better be around. She is very determined. She will fight to get what she wants. When it comes to family Alyssa had it rough her parents were never there for her when she was growing up. They were more into drugs and alcohol than taking care of her. Everyone in her life has always said that she would never amount to anything she is going to prove those people wrong especially her parents.

Gianna is probably the toughest out of all of us. She 5'10 and from New York City with short blonde hair. She also is big tattoo chick and has some on her arms and her back. She's a mix of guy mind and girl tendencies and not afraid of what she wants from life and men. At this time Gianna has found a fondness for a certain Kofi Kingston but she soon realize what love means in the WWE.

And lastly Esha Roberts who like me and Gianna is also from New York city and is 29 years old. Esha is one of the most unique girls in this business cause she has what it take to be in this business. She also likes climbing trees in heels. She also graduated from NYU in Communications and ran track most of her life. Right now she and Lille are in a big feud with Laycool on Smackdown and lets just say it won't be pretty.

Gianna's P.O.V.

"Ugghhhhhhh I hate waking up so early" I groaned in my pillow It was 11 AM and I bet your probably wondering why I'm complaining. Well to me 11 is early and 3 is late. Anyway today Raw was Atlanta and I had a match with Beth Phoenix. Right now I would be happy bout facing her but to be truthfully she's the last person I want to deal with. She's the reason why my best friend is out on injury. It was 7 months ago and me and Charlie were in a tag team match against Beth and Victoria. It was a good match until Charlie tore her ACL in her knee when she perform a hurricanrana and when Beth noticed it she was hell bent on destroying her career. It was a bad night that night cause I lost my best friend. Even though we talk almost everyday it still not the same when she's not here. So tonight you best believe I'm going to kick her ass. When I finally got out of bed I took a shower and got dress in my normal t-shirt and skinny jeans. After I finished putting my make-up on and got all my stuff together I went outside my room only to run into Kofi Kingston.

"Hey Kofi what are you doing here?" I asked him as a smile appeared on my face.

"Hey Gianna, um...I came hear to tell you that Alyssa couldn't take u to the arena so she ask me to do it." He said. I couldn't help but smile. I'm so going to thank Alyssa for this. She knows I have a crush on Kofi and she's doing anything she can do to bring us closer.

"Okay, thanks. I appreciate it."I smile and went to grab my bags but he beat me to it.

"No, allow me it's the least I could do." He said as he got my bags and we walked to his car.

"Thank you Alyssa." I whispered in my head. The car ride to arena was so much fun and me and Kofi hit it off really good. We have almost the same thoughts and like the same things. When we got in the arena Kofi stop me before I went into the locker room

"Umm...Gia if your not doing anything tonight I was wondering if wanted to got out for dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like that."

"Great, so I'll meet you hear after Raw tonight."

"Okay. See ya later."

"Bye...Oh, good luck on your match tonight." He said as he left me leaning against the locker room door. I couldn't be happier. Until the door open and I fell on the ground only to see Alyssa smiling at me.

"You heard everything didn't you?" I asked her as she helped me up from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help it but I'm so happy that he asked you on a date." She gushed as I smiled.

"Yeah I know I'm so happy. So have you heard from Esha and Lille yet?" I asked as I put my bags down.

"I heard from Esha and let's just say the Lille is on the verge of killing Layla after that stunt they pulled at the Bash." Alyssa said.

"Yeah, Esha told me they got a match against them tomorrow night but she said that won't end what they. I mean they have Vickie on there side and you know how Lille feels about her after Eddie die." I said. After Eddie passed away Vickie Guerreo started to become a bad thorn in Lille side and ever since she sided with Lay-Cool Lille has swore that she would get Vickie back for given the Guerreo family a bad name.

"I know, so I know you might get mad if I bring this up but did you here about the main-event tonight?" Alyssa said as I just frowned. I knew were this was leading to.

"Yeah, and let's just say I really hope Randy kicks Cena's ass." I said as I started to change into my ring gear.

"Yeah, I figure you would say that. So you still hate him?"

"Yes I hate that jackass. You know what that jerk did to Charlie." I said as I put my shirt on. She the reason why me and the rest of us don"t like John cause he cheated on Charlie when they were together for 2 years with Maryse. Which made it worst was the he didn't even own up to or it nor did he apologize for doing that to her. To me your not a man if you can"t own up to your mistakes.

"Yes I know. Hell we all know what the jerk did and I'm not saying that I'm on his side cause that's never going to happen but we just can't have this hate for him all the time. I mean remember when Charlie found out about this shit. She barely got mad cause we all knew if she did she would have killed him." Alyssa said as we both laugh.

"I know and you know what really crazy about this whole thing, it was the fact that Dave told Charlie about John cheating." I said as I finished getting dress.

"Oh yeah, and to think of it I always thought those two would be good together."

"Who? Dave and Charlie."

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well the fact that they only talk like 2 or 3 times." I said.

"And? Those 2 or 3 times they talked usually last the whole day. I'm just saying when it came to John and Charlie's relationship even though Dave and John were good friends he always had Charlie's back." Alyssa said as I just shrugged your shoulders.

"Were just going have to wait then."

"Yeah...well I'll see you later I'm going to meet Kelly she said she need some help with something." Alyssa said as she walked out as I got ready for my match.

A/N: So what you think? I hope you like it. Please review.


	2. A Leader Returns

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. I just want to thank Esha Napoleon, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Ortonholic for taking apart of this story. I appreciate it a lot. Hope u guys enjoy it and please review.

Gianna's P.O.V

It was later in the night and Raw had already started and my match was coming up next. Alyssa had her match with Kelly Kelly against Jillian and Alicia Fox and they won only for Alyssa to end up in a brawl with Alicia. I think she finally found who she needs to take out now. I had 15 more minutes until my match with Beth. I was wearing black boots, white pants, and a green see through shirt. I was bout to leave the room until I heard my phone ring and saw it was Charlie.

"Hello."

"Hey Gia girl what's up?"Charlie asked me.

"I'm good bout to face this bitch tonight."

"Let me guess Beth Phoenix right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well good luck, sorry that I got to hang up so soon but I got something to do. I'll talk to you later." She said.

"Okay."

"Bye." She said and hunged up. That was odd. She seem to be in a hurry. Who knows. I put my phone up in my bag and walked to the gorilla for my match.

"The following is a Diva's match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, from Buffalo, New York, the WWE Women's Champion, Beth Phoenix , The Glamazon!" Beth did her usually posed with the title and got in the ring.

"And her opponent, from New York City, Gianna!" My entrance song came on and I walked out to the crowd and did my thing and shook hand with most of the fans until I got in the ring and posed on the turnbuckle. Once I got down me and Beth squared off. We were up to eachother's nose's until beth shoved me and I returned with a slap and speared her to the ground. I start punching her away as she rolled out of the ring and try to regroup. When I got up I did a baseball slide on her as she bounced on the floor. I got her up and threw her into the ring and went for a cover.

"1...2..kick out." the ref said.

When I got her up she kick me in her gut and did a suplex on me. She then lifted me up and ram me into the turnbuckle arm first and I laid out on te arena floor gripping my arm in pain.

Fast-Forward...

It was near in the match and I started to get back into the match even though my arm was bugging me a bit. I was going for a headscrissors on her but she reverse it and I ended up in the Glam Slam.

"1...2...3..." The ref said as Beth got the pin.

"Here's your winner...Beth Phoenix, The Glamazon." Lillian said as Beth raised her hand in victory but she wasn't done. As soon I started to get up she started attacking me with punch and kicks all over my body until I heard Decyfer Down Crash played and I heard the crowd go insane and Beth in shock. It was Charlie. She was wearing black pants, Black midriff tank top that showed off her insane abs and her signature black and yellow sneakers with her hair in a ponytail and her face cover with her bangs. She ran into the ring and started punching the shit out of Beth and threw her into a irish-whip and into a hurricanrana. Then when Beth got up Charlie kick her in the gut and gave her the most sickening powerbomb ever. When I got up I walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"So this was what u had to do?" I asked as she smiled and laughed as she pulled me into another hug. We posed for the fans and the then left to backstage as Beth was laid out cold.

Charlie's P.O.V.

It felt so good to be back at Raw and beating the crap out of Beth. Little did she know that I'm back better that ever. I knew Alyssa and Gianna was going to go crazy if I told them I was coming back. The only people that knew was Lille and Esha. We were backstage and Gianna gave me another hug. I knew she missed me being there.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me you was coming back tonight?" She asked as we finally got backstage.

"I wanted to be a surprise and Vince wanted to keep it low-key cause he wanted me to come back with a bang."

"And you did. I"m so glad your back. Oh and guess what? I got a date with Kofi tonight." She said as I squealed.

"Awwwwww...let me guess Alyssa set this up."

"Damn right I did." Alyssa said as I turned around and she gave me a big hug.

"I figure my girl Alyssa would do that." I said as we laughed.

"It's so good to see you. Oh and Randy wanted me to tell you that you were amazing out there." I smiled when she said that. Me and Randy are good friends. And I'm not saying that I have a feelings for him I have them as a friend when it comes to him. Plus he really likes Alyssa.

"Yeah well she deserves it plus she won't have that title for long either."

"Yeah, so you heard about tonight's main-event." Gia asked me.

"Yeah and quite frankly I hope Randy beats John and give him some sense in his brain. Oh did I tell you he call me today." I said as they both just looked at me.

"Well what did the ass have to say." Gia asked me.

"Well you know that Maryse dump him awhile ago and then he came out of the blue trying get back with me and all that shit. All I told him was that we can just be friends and that's it."

"Really? You want to be friends with him? Alyssa and Gia both said.

"No, but since we both work in the same brand I have no choice but to see him and I just have to deal with it. It's been 2 years I'm over it." I said as I smile. I was finally over it.

"Well that's good. Well me and Gia are going to the room so she can get ready for her date." She said as she dragged Gia to the room as I waved to them. I was walking around backstage until I headed up at catering to get a water. When I got it I felt someone being me. When I turned around I saw it was Dave.

"Hey Dave, how you been?" I ask as I gave him a hug.

"I've been good you look amazing out there and I have to say you just might have a better powerbomb than me." He said as I laugh.

"Well I learn from the best since you taught me how do to it so good." I nudged him which made him smile.

"Yeah you did. But in all seriousness it's glad to see you back. You were missed a lot." He said as I smiled.

"Thanks, I miss u guys too."

"So word is that Cena is looking for you. I wanted to let you know before you go off and kill him." He said as we laugh. Dave always seem to have my back.

"Thanks Dave. I talked to him early but he seems that wasn't paying attention to what I said."

"Well if you need me to talk to him just let me know."

"Okay, thanks."

"So you doing anything after the show?"

"No not really? Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight."

"Yea I would love that but can we do it in your room cause chances are after me coming back I might get mobbed by fans if we went out." We laughed.

"No problem. Call me when you get to the hotel." He said as I nodded as he left the catering. I couldn't help but smile. I stayed in catering for a few minutes talking to a few people until I saw John coming over to me.

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey John, I heard that you were looking for me...even though I have no reason why." I said.

"Look I just wanted to see how you are since you didn't tell me you were coming back."

"John I didn't tell anyone that I was coming back tonight and why would I tell you were not together anymore."

"Yeah I get it. I screwed up I realize that okay. I realize that I fucked up a good relationship cause I'm an ass. I told you I was sorry." He started to raise he voice.

"I know you did...but you did it two months later after she dumb your ass."

"Yeah but you never going to let it go will you. I know I screwed up but I still love you and I always will."

"Well John you should have thought about your love for me before you slept with Maryse." I said as I threw my water away.

"You right...so what were you and Dave talking about?" John asked. Now it makes sense he jealous.

"Well if it's any of your business he came to tell me that you were looking for me." I said.

"Yeah I bet that's what he said." John said as he walked out of catering leaving me speechless.

A/N: So what you think? I hope you like it. Please review.


	3. Dates and Problems

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. I just want to thank Esha Napoleon, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Ortonholic for taking apart of this story. I appreciate it a lot. Hope u guys enjoy it and please review.

John's P.O.V.

I'm so pissed at Dave right now. Of course he had to be the one that tells Charlie that I wanted to see her. He always been in our business and never learn to but out of it. I mean he's the reason why me and Charlie broke up in the first place. If he just shut his mouth and acted like a true friend none of this would ever happen and I would still have Charlie as my girlfriend...maybe even my wife. But no that's never going to happen now. When I saw that Charlie return I was relieved but also mad cause she didn't tell me that she was coming back. I mean even though I did cheated on her I thought she would have told me that she was coming. But things between me and her would never be the same unless I make them. Raw was over and I had lost my match to Randy tonight which is no surprise because he basically wanted to kill me out there. I know him and Alyssa really don't like me. I was walking back to the lockerroom and I just wanted to get out of here and get drunk as soon as possible and forget about this night. When I got inside I saw one person that I really didn't want to see.

"Oh great, I just had to come in when your still here." I said as I saw Dave turned around and looked at me.

"John nice to see your in a good mood." He joked. I know this fuck isn't trying to joke with me right now.

"You what Dave why don't you just shut your fucking mouth and mind your own business." I yelled at him.

"Okay what is your fucking problem? Can't find another slut to fuck with?" He walked up to me.

"Oh your just so funny, crazy is how I was about to ask you the same thing." I said as I walked closer to him.

"What are you talking about? And what do you have the right to call Charlie a slut when you are a bigger slut than she'll ever be."

"You know what I'm talking about. I saw you talking to Charlie early in catering and I just wanted to know how long you two been screwing behind my back." I yelled.

"What? You seriously think Charlie cheated on you with me?" He said in a confuse tone.

"Why not I mean I know you always had a thing for Charlie I mean almost every man in this company do. But you knew she was with me and you would do anything in your way to break us up and you know it." I yelled at him.

"Well, NEWSFLASH! John, She wasn't the one that cheated, YOU DID! And with Maryse of all people the one person that Charlie hated at the time but did you care FUCK NO you made it seem like you did nothing wrong and that you were a saint. WELL YOU'RE NOT. Look I have feelings for Charlie I admit the only reason why I told her was I couldn't stand a beautiful smart woman be with a jackass like you." Dave yelled at me as we heard the door open and we saw Randy, Alyssa, Gianna, and a very pissed off Charlie.

"Charlie, wait now before you do something..." I said until I was tackled to the ground and Charlie punching the shit out of me

"A SLUT! ME A SLUT! OH YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING NERVE YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she kept hitting me until Dave, Alyssa, and Randy pulled her off of me.

"Come on Charlie, Come on baby, he's not worth it." Dave said as everyone except Charlie doing what they were doing.

"John leave before I let Charlie go." Dave growled at as I grabbed my stuff and left for my drink. I knew they were up to something.

Dave's P.O.V.

Well tonight's been interesting night, Charlie's came back, Randy kick John's ass, I almost kick John's ass, and Charlie kick John's ass. And now everyone now's staring at me and her great.

"Okay, Why are you guys staring at us?" I said I had my arm around Charlie's waist.

"Did u just call her baby?" Randy said as I sigh. I knew something slipped when I was getting Charlie off of John.

"Yeah and you have you arm around her waist."Alyssa said.

"So basically what we want to know is what is up with you two?" Gianna asked I looked and Charlie and she nodded and smile.

"Well guys...the truth is that we've been dating for the past 7 months."I said as I gave Charlie a kiss on her cheek as the others had a confuse look on there face. Until both Alyssa and Gianna screamed and hug Charlie.

"Alright my man. I knew you would find the right chick" Randy said as he gave me a back slap.

"So wait how did this all happen?" Alyssa asked.

"Well it was a week after I got injured and I had my surgery already and when I got home Dave came to see me a lot and made sure I was okay. And one thing led to another and we ended up together." Charlie said while smiling. She real happy for some reason.

"Awwww, that explains why Dave was gone for like 3 months. That's so that explains the whole John thing." Gianna said.

"That reminds me, how did guys know about what happen."

"Well Randy and me were walking back to the room and Gia and Alyssa were already done had Randy had to get something from the room and when we got there I heard you and John arguing." Charlie said.

"Yeah well that's behind us. Let's go to the room I'm hungry and tired." I said.

"Yea me too." Charlie said as Kofi walked in.

"Oh hey Kofi how you know I was here." Gia asked as he gave her roses.

"I heard about John got in a fight and I knew you would be here."

"Yeah well bye guys I'll see you later." Gianna said as her and Kofi left.

"Well me and Alyssa are headed out too. Don"t forget we have a signing tomorrow." Randy said to me as I nodded and they left to.

"Well babe, that went well." I said to Charlie.

"Yeah it did and it only took 7 months to do it. Oh by the way thanks for what you said to john in there I appreciate it." She said.

"No problem, babe it's what I'm always going to do. Let's go." I said as I gave her a kiss and we left the arena.

A/N: So what you think? I hope you like it. Please review.


	4. Drama on the Blue Side

A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Charlie. I just want to thank Esha Napoleon, miamitravel, Animal-Viper-Cena Fan, and Ortonholic for taking apart of this story. I appreciate it a lot. Hope u guys enjoy it and please review.

Esha's P.O.V.

I'm so glad tonight for Smackdown and I fight Layla tonight. She's been getting on my case since I got drafted to Smackdown 4 months ago and she been trying to get me to quit and never come back. But she seems to forget that I don't quit nor do I give up. I don't care how much shit she and Michelle give me I really don't care. I was walking backstage around the arena just talking to random people. The show has already started and I got a text from Lillie saying she going to be late. She was in the a feud with me against Lay-Cool but now she got a thing with Cm Punk and I can't blame her to be with him. I was walking to the gorilla cause my match was about to start and I bump into of all people Christian...just great.

"Hey next time u should watch were u going." He snarled at me and I rolled my eyes. Once again I have to hear shit from Captain Charisma.

"Um, if you weren't in my way in the first place we wouldn't have bump into each other, but wait you wouldn't realize it cause of your big ass ego." I said to him as I got in his face.

"You know what I'm bout sick of you talking bout my ego when your's is big as this arena." He yelled as our bodies were nearly touching and u can feel the heat bounce off each other. Right then I realize how go he really look. But then I snap out of my thoughts.

"You know what I got match so if you excuse me." I said as he scoffed and walked off. As soon as he was out of my site I walked out to the arena for my match. I was wearing a black mini skirt, black boots and a red midriff halter top with my hair out and in curls.

The following is a Diva's match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. "Introducing first, from Miami FL, Layla!" Layla was already in the ring waiting.

"And her opponent, from New York City, Esha!" I came out to the ring doing a little dance on the ramp and I got it the ring and posed for the fans. Once my music was over I look and saw that Michelle was not out tonight which is weird cause she always is but right now I'm just going to focus on Layla. Once we got squared off I felt layla kick me in the gut and then punch me on back and threw out to the arena floor. Once I got up I punch her in the gut and threw her into the barrier and I start repeating kicking her in the gut. Then I threw her in the ring and did a suplex on her. I went for a pin but she kick out at one. She went to kick me in the face instead she got me in the shoulder.

Fast-Forward...

It was near the end of the match and Layla had me on the turnbuckle and she went for a monkey flip instead I reverse it and did a DDT for the win.

"1...2...3..." The ref said as I got the win.

"Here's your winner...Esha." The ref raised my hand up in the air as I posed for the fans. SO far I got one down one more to go.

Lille's P.O.V

I finally got to the arena after the longest traffic jam I ever saw in my life. After I put my stuff in the locker room I walked around looking for Punk but instead I found Michelle McCool someone I really don't want to see.

"Oh Great." I said as I hear her scoffed

"Look Im not happy that I had to bump into you either you second class diva."

"Really you want to call someone a second class diva. This is coming from a person that only got into this business cause of the Diva Search and if I remember correctly that you didn't even win." I said as she step closer to me.

"You should really watch what you say Lille cause not only would I destroy you but also your so called relationship with C.M. Punk. After what I do to you he won't even want to be near you slut ass." She said as she walked off and I was beyond pissed and I punch the wall until I saw Punk walked up.

"Lille you okay?"

"No, I really want to break Michelle's neck right now."

"Lille I told you to ignore her she's not worth it and you already know that I would chose you over her anyday." He said as I smiled and he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said giving him a kiss. Even though he did make me feel better I still want to beat up that bitch.

A/N: So what you think? I hope you like it. Please review. Sorry for being late I had a lot of stuff to do for school. I'm going to try and update a lot more.

CrazyLove342 :)


End file.
